


June 28, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he recalled throwing chicken food at his daughter.





	June 28, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he recalled throwing chicken food at his daughter and eventually cooking a treat for her prior to resting.

THE END


End file.
